overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
L'vitsa
L'vitsa is a defense hero who saved Russia from a revolution Appearance L'vitsa wears an unzipped purple Letterman jacket with an acid wash, purple t-shirt of a lion. She wears black cargo khaki trousers with boots. She has a holstered revolver on her right thigh. She has a brown undercut pixie hairstyle. Personality L'vitsa is a strong willed and confident woman. She's a strategic and quick thinker who takes pride in successfully completing her goals and inspiring people to their full potential. Before her mission against Nemean she was intolerant of Omnics and distrustful of cyborgs. She's also shown to be stubborn, arrogant and impatient but L'vitsa is a loyal patriot of Russia who wants to see it flourish from the Omnic crisis. Backstory L'vitsa is regarded as one of Russia's best soldiers and was handpicked by the president of Russia to go with a team to deal with a growing revolution lead by a man named Nemean, who had been cybernetically manipulating Omnics and Cyborgs into serving him as soldiers for a revolution to conquer Russia. L'vitsa left with Zarya and 10 other teammates to Pripyat in Ukraine. L'vitsa believed the mission would be easy but after only two days in Pripyat, she and her team were captured by Nemean and his overwhelming forces. Nemean was a cyborg who used Omnium technology to control Omnics and he advanced his own cybernetics to manipulate cyborgs for personal use as well as soldiers, (6 of whom were used as wives). Despite the team captain trying to establish a peace treaty between Nemean and the president, Nemean executed the captain and four other soldiers. Nemean stated that L'vitsa, Zarya and the other soldiers were to be released in Pripyat to be used as victims for hunting, the team was then released and 2 hours later Nemean and some of his soldiers began their hunt. Within a span of 6 hours, Nemean killed all but Zarya and L'vitsa but lost a majority of his hunting party, Nemean eventually trapped L'vitsa and Zarya on the docks but when the pair proved to be too difficult for him alone, he summoned an OR14 unit to back him up. After a lengthy fight, the OR14 unit was destroyed when L'vitsa destroyed the cables hoisting a cargo container above the OR14, causing it to fall onto the OR14 unit and crush it. However during the fight Nemean fled to a nearby slaughterhouse and activated a meat grinder to hide his footsteps. Zarya and L'vitsa chased after him but were outnumbered by Omnics and cyborgs. Thrilled by L'vitsa and Zarya's fight with OR14, Nemean agreed to fight Zarya alone. During Zarya's fight with Nemean L'vitsa was able to sneak past and grab a shotgun then hid behind a wall. When Zarya started losing the fight with Nemean. L'vitsa called out to Zarya who then ran to her as Nemean ran after her however this was proven to be Nemean's fatal mistake. When Nemean was about to grab Zarya, she slid under his grasp and L'vitsa immediately shot him in his visor, blinding him. Slamming into a wall, L'vitsa threw him into the rails where Zarya grabbed him by the waist, threw him over the rails and into the meat grinder. The grinder was activated by Nemean's favourite wife during the fight and Nemean was grounded by the grinder which released his Omnic and cyborg soldiers from his control. L'vitsa was traumatised by this mission and was given the title of Hero of the Russian Federation. After receiving mandatory therapy, L'vitsa returned to millitary service where she was soon noticed by Athena in Overwatch. Abilities *'Sonic Grenade: '''L'vitsa throws a sonic bomb that does 40 points of damage and stuns targets within 4 meters for 6 seconds. This takes 14 seconds to recharge. *'Tripwire: '''L'vitsa can set up a lazer tripwire that attacks any enemies that cross the the line of sight. It does 16 points of damage per shot and can be placed anywhere. It has 300 points of health and takes 8 seconds to recharge. It lasts until it's destroyed or replaced. It has a 20 meter range. Ultimate: Thunderbolt L'vitsa deploys an electric orb that lands into the ground. When it floats, it discharges electricity that deals 300 points of damage and stuns targets for 3 seconds. The range is 10 meters. Trivia *L'vitsa is russian for Lioness and Valeriya is a russian name that means strong, healthy, or capable. *Nemean is named after the Nemean Lion from Greek mythology. *Nemean is based on Sol Kane from the movie Doomsday and Immortan Joe from Mad Max Fury Road. *The Or14 unit death was based on Red's death from Dead Rising 3. *Nemean's final moments is a combination of Whiskey's death from Kingsman: The Golden Circle and a scene from the Doctor Who episode Tooth and Claw. The scene where Captain Reynolds suddenly shoots the werewolf in the face to save Queen Victoria. *Nemean's favourite wife's appearance is reference to Adolf Hitler's views on Aryan purity (blonde hair with blue eyes). *Nemean's flag lion is from Atif Saeed's fierce lion photo. *L'vitsa's role in the story paralells how Lionesses were essentially the power behind the pride through hunting whereas the lions were used to hunt larger prey. *Nemean's fight with Zarya is inspired by Hercules' fight from God of War 3. Category:Candidates for deletion